Young Lion
by Kiro007
Summary: He will destroy everything in his path to glory. He will accomplish what his father could not.He is not some scary kitten, but a proud lion. Strong,smart Naruto/harem.
1. Prologue

**Hello people. I start reading fanfics two years ago and all the time I wanted to write something myself. But there always were something distracting me and with my English I could not done anything but read. This story takes place only in one piece world. I just take Naruto and some characters from Bleach. Naruto will be very powerful. I cant say godlike. Just look at Admirals or Whitebeard.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or Bleach (I will have depression if it goes that way.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Sabody Archipelago is dangerous place. There are many troubles you can run into. Pirates, who want to try their strength in New World. Bounty hunters, who prey on said pirates. Slavers, who want to sell everyone in their sight.

And last, but no way least World Nobles- descendants of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. They are the biggest danger in this god forsaken place. You ask why? That is because if you will mess with them, there would be consequences. Very deadly consequences . To put it simple half of marine forces with one of the admirals in lead will be after someone's stupid ass.

But in Grand line where were one captain stupid enough to punch this "divine" creature. His name was Monkey D. Luffy – captain of strawhat pirates. Why did he do this, you ask. Well because his friend, Hachi, his friend(well not from the beginning), was shot. And for his friends he will do everything, even do such stupid thing.

"Sorry guys. Marines are going to be here very soon because of what I did." Said the grinning fool.

"I wanted to kick his ass.""It is Luffy, so there is nothing we can do.""That's right.""I guess we don't have a choice." Was replies from his crew.

"How dare you to attack my son, you peasant!" Cried angrily Roswald and started shooting. Everybody started screaming and rushed from their seats to get away from the angry "saint".

"To lay a hand on ancestor of the twenty kings, do you even understand what have you done?" Roswald continued.

Sanji ran to him and kicked his weapon out of hands "Who cares!" Guards seeing that rushed to attack him but were quickly defeated. More guards came and attacked strawhats. The battle started in hall. But Pirates were clearly superior in fight and were winning.

Suddenly there was loud noise and flying fish came from ceiling. Robin used her devil fruit powers to grow wing and levitate down. Brook…well he just jumped. After both get down they joined the fight.

Another hole appeared in ceiling."Great Usopp finally here! Hero is always arriving at the last moment" Sniper King announced his presence.

"Let's hurry before marines and one f the admirals arrived!" Cried Beautiful redhead to her crewmates. "If you are afraid of marines you must know that they are already here, Mugiwara." Said mysterious man with white spotted hat and many tattoo on his hands

"Who are you? And who is this bear behind you?" Said white…thing turned away and blushed(How he did what?)

"Marines were here from the beginning and now they are surrounding building. No wonder, their main headquarters near. I don't know what they are going to do, but I bet none of them expected someone to hurt Tenryubito" Surgeon of Death said and laughed afterwards "You entertained me, Strawhats."

"You are Trafalgar Law, don't you? Luffy he is pirate." Robin warned her captain.

"Eeeh? Bear too?" Every starwhats got sweatdrops after his words." And that guy too. Captain Eustass Kid""You mean that guy who has bounty higher then Luffy?"

Luffy looked at the direction of Robin's look and saw said man. He was tall man with fiery red hair. He wore black coat with spiked shoulders. But our brave captain did not cared about man's outfit, he were looking at his face. There he saw maniac grin and eyes, full of bloodlust.

'This guy is strong and dangerous.' Luffy thought.

"If they need this mermaid so much I will kill her" Everybody has shifted their focus on the scene and saw last conscious noble near aquarium with Keimi. "Ahh my 500 millions berry! Wait, please Shaulia-sama!" Panicked owner of the auction.

"Shut up, peasant!" and with loud 'bang' he was dead. "Prepare to death, filthy fish! I will, kill you."

Every strawhat prepared to defend their friend before its too late. But shot never came. Shaulia just rolled eyes and fell to the floor. Suddenly the wall on the stage began to collapse. First hole appeared near the bottom, after two huge palms tore through the wall higher. Now you could see giant in the hole.

It's became quiet and sound of footsteps could be heard through the entire building. From the darkness appeared man. He was silver haired old man, but you could tell he was powerful with first glance on him.

He walked to center of the scene without care to the world . Every single pair of eyes was on him. "I told you Giant-kun. It is quite messy here. The party over, I got my money. I guess it is time to gamble again." He said to his tall cellmate.

"You are crazy, old man. You came here, of all places, to steal money?" Boomed voice of giant."I were going to steal from who will bought me, but look at me. No one need such old slave as me, hahahaha!" laughed mysterious person.

Everybody got uneasy sweetdrop. "They are slaves! How did they get out of cage? Collar is gone! How did they get rid of them?" Were some shouts from guards.

"R-Reily" stuttered Hachi. "Raily? This guy you told us about?"Asked Chopper.

"Hachi! How did you get those wounds? No, you don't need to tell me." Raily took a long look around place, stroked his beard and announced "Well. I I understand everything that happened here."

Suddenly he narrowed his eyes and invisible wave rushed from him through the chamber and all remaining guards were knocked out by this force.

Dark king looked at Luffy "I was waiting to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy" His gaze shifted to the far dark corner."And you as well, son of my enemy, Uzumaki D. Naruto."

Everyone looked in the direction of Raily's look, didn't see anyone, only very dark corner. Suddenly someone emerged from shadows.

It was young and handsome man. He was tall and had tanned skin. You could see he was wearing slippers similar to Raily's, black cargo pants and his torso were bare with big blue tattoo over it (a/n: it looks like those aliens figures in wheat fields I guess. You can choose which one you like the most) He also had grey fur coat with black fur neckline. Because he didn't wear anything on his torso you could see his rock hard six pack. His face was adored with 3 whiskers marks on each cheek giving his appearance some feral appeal. Unruly golden locks of hair settled on his head. But the most noticeable part of him was his eyes. They were shade of electric blue that could pierce your soul. In whole, he was very handsome and something regal was in his appearance.

"Son of your enemy, you say?…."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam. Well, it was just beginning. I hope to double the length of one chapter. You could say it was warm-up. Now, I really need your reviews. It is my first work and I need to know everything you think of it. But if you do not like something, please tell that, why, and what I need to do to fix it. I don't need review like "I don't like it. The End" Also I REALLY need beta, because as I were saying English is not my native(erm I guess it is called that) language and I have only my knowledge from films, books, fanfiction and ect. If you have some questions- ask, I will gladly answer them.(Hey I can dream for a second and hope that I get at least 10 reviews)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Light man

**Tadaam! Here I am again. 600 hits wow! 6 reviews (sad face)WHY? I dont bite or thank you for reading, 10 time thank you for your reviews! Now I want to make this clear: Naruto won't be paired with Nami or Robin. I know its sad, I love them to but no. Boa…. maybe, I still thinking about that. I will ****try**** to save intrigue with Naruto powers till War. So enjoy first chapter.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Nar…. (read prologue)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Light man<strong>

"Son of your enemy, you say?…."His voice was deep and smooth, like velvet. It matched his appearance, some regal presence were in it.

"…" Long silence hung in the air.

'Who is this guy' Trafalgar thought. ' I didn't even sense him there' Were Eustass thinking

" Hey who the hell are you" Shouted over the hall Luffy.

Now named Naruto paid no mind to this silly question and bowed to the speaker. " It is pleasure to meet you to, Dark King Reily."

"You look nothing like your father except your hair. If not the name of your mother, I wouldn't knew you were even pirate. What happened? I thought Kushina wont let you become like your fa.."

"My mother is dead." Naruto rudely interrupted his speech

"….." And again long pause appeared in building.

" I-I-I am sorry Naruto, I didn't know. May I know then?" Wary asked haki user."Ten years." Was reply to him.

"Again I am very sorry for…" "You don't need to." Naruto rudely interrupted again"It is all in past. But lets not gloom this good moment, I am suppose you are know why I am here?"Oppressive atmosphere was dispelled by our blond beauty.

"I think, I know why are you here. But don't you think it is too early for you to sail New World? Last I checked your bounty was.." And **again** he was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

" You, of all people must know, that bounty only mean that kind of trouble you have got with marines, and it doesn't display how powerful person is. Besides, I am here, at this god forsaken place, it means that I, as well as over pirates, sailed through the Grand Line. **This** speaks something about me." Said Naruto, slightly grinning.

Reily burst into laughing "Hahaha you are right! That says something."And as suddenly as he started, he stopped with serious expression on his face" But still I don't think you are ready yet."

" And do you want to know what I thinking? It is not you who decide this, it is me!" He snapped at the old man." You are wrong, **young one, **It is only my decision, because I was entrusted with this by your fa…"

"Why are you keep mentioning this person again and again in front of me?" Guess what? Reily was interrupted **again**." Never once in my whole life did I saw him, never once was he visiting my mother. He just left us! And because of him mu home was destroyed by Buster Call!"

Everyone in the room was shocked by this new revelation, especially Robin. "B-buster call?" She quietly muttered to herself.

"If you say so, choose old man, are you going to give me this ship or not? But remember this I will do anything for the sake of my dream, and there is nothing able to stop me" There was some hidden threat in this statement. Great battle of thoughts was visible on Dark king's face, and after some silence He replied "Huh, okay, I see now. Your ship is moored in 56 docks. It is already covered in bubble(a/n: I guess it is called than way) for you to use it." At that moment Raily was really looking at his age.

"Thanks, old man. I knew you would agree." Full blown grin could be spotted on Naruto's face."Now I need to get out of here before I was spotted with such evil criminals as you guys. Heh, to actually attack Tenryubito, Mugiwara- you will be worthy opponent. Conspiracy, conspiracy." And with that he was gone in a bright, blue flash.

Everybody was astonished by this, oh no, one was not "I still don't get it, who was that guy." Said Luffy, scratching his head, with frown on his face.

"Now Luffy. I am done with him. Lets go to your person here. As I was saying…"

Two blocks away from this whole mess, Naruto appeared in the same flash as he disappeared seconds ago.'This conversation went way better, then I expected. And I didn't even hoped to actually get the ship of my father. I guess that mean I have my own mini fleet now, hehe.' Was his thoughts about meeting with Dark king. "I need to tell this to…"

Suddenly he spotted news posters flying from sky all over the place. He caught one and started reading trough it. There were information about public execution of 2nd division commander of Whitebeard pirates, "Fire fist" Portgas D. Ace. Naruto's Face was changing while he was reading it. In the beginning it was shocked, because he could not believe that marines are going to do this. Then his face became even more shocked, he understood what there is going to be a war between Whitebeard and Marine force. But after some time his face adored maniac grin. And he began to laugh. In the beginning it was small giggles , but the volume rose and rose till it became full blown laugh." That is it! This is opportunity I was waiting for all this time! Soon the world will know about me, no more running, no more hiding! I will show them, why they need to fear me! HAHAHA!..." Suddenly one of the huge trees lit up and was blown by a huge explosion. This unexpected event stopped his mad laugh.

'Oh my there is something going on, I… will just look… eah that's right, just look. What could possibly go wrong!' With that enthusiastic thought he went to look for the cause of this explosion.

Then he arrived to the place there beam of light was shoot from, he saw some people. To better understand the situation Naruto climbed on the roof of the nearest building. First thing he saw was strange man staying on the roof of opposite building. Naruto recognized him as one of Eleven Supernovas "Roar of the sea" Scratchmen Apoo. 'Heh at least one is smart'

Then he looked at the square. There stood very hight man, he was wearing blinding yellow costume with coat on his shoulders. On the coat was clearly visible word "Admiral". 'Dammit it is admiral Kizaru. Why the hell didn't I just go straight to my ship!... Oh well, if I am here already, why not look some more?'

"Speed is weight. Say, was you ever kicked with the speed of light?" And with what question, another one of Supernovas: "The Magician" Basil Hawkins, was sent flying trough the building. But Kizaru didn't stopped on that, he pointed his index finger to the direction there pirate is going to end up and shooted beam of light. The place was absorbed in big explosion.

'Damn, this guy is super strong' Sweatdroped Naruto. But after smoke went off, Basil could be seen as if he didn't received any damage, only two strange looking dolls came out f his body." I am impressed" he said with his creepy monotone voice. When, out of nowhere, giant figure fall between them from the sky. After it , another giant landed near fallen one. This was another rookie "Mad monk" Urouge and one of the shichibukai Kuma. Monk was pretty beat up. And cause of his condition was going to finish him off. But in last second X Drake ran up to shichibukai and with the pair of strong and aimed hits send giant to fly to the nearest wall.

'God, they are still coming, willingly jump in front of one of the admirals, dumb rookies.' Naruto was already irritaited with this "Supernovas", but his attention returned when Urouge went from giant man to simply giant, he also became much more muscular." I was beat up too long. It is time for me to attack" and with this words he punched Kuma with his huge fist right in the gut, sending him fly to the wall.

Beam of light appeared from dust cloud and pierced big guy's collar bone. Urouge fell to the floor and from the dust came Kuma, completely unharmed.

" Counter-admiral Drake, no, former counter-admiral. Do you understand now, how it is to be 'on the other side'. You can fight with us if you want, but you must understand what if you do this, you will die." Kizaru said.

Kuma rushed at frozen Drake, but he quickly snapped back. Fist of shichibukai was caught not with human hands, but the Dinosaur. On the place there stood drake was now huge reptile. Its jaw closed around Kuma's head. Big guy didn't even resisted, he just lifted his hand and shot another beam.

Relic creature roared loudly, jumped back and its form slowly shifted back to Drake. Urouge was watching fight with interest, but he forgot one thing. Admiral stood behind him. He dearly paid for that as he was kicked Super fast to his ribs and went crashing through 3 buildings.

Basil decided didn't wait for admiral and went to attack him first. Threads completely covered his body and he was looking like big voodoo doll."Gouma no sou" and with that he tried to attack Kizaru. But Light man just disappeared and reappeared in front f this monster. His two fingers were directed at his opponent's eyes and were glowing with light, successfully blinding Basil.

"I don't know what kind of powers you have but looking at your body it is definitely not a logia."Kizaru began t shoot beam after beam in still blinded Basil and with each shot rookie became more exhausted and more broken dolls came out of his body. Kizaru lifted his leg and its glowed brightly "Lets finish this, Congratulations for coming this far in your journey,bu…"

His little speech was interrupted by….music. Kizaru looked at the source and saw strange looking man, playing on his…hand." Who is this?" Kizaru wondered outloud.

"Music Slash!" and hand of the admiral was cut off. Next Apoo strike himself in the chest and with loud bang Kizaru was halfed and his two body parts hit the floor."If you are defeated that easily, you don't deserve your rank. Well it was fun, but I need to run. Bye." And he took off by roofs.

But you know that didn't kill our favorite laid back admiral. His legs stands from the floor themselves and his upper part disappeared in light, and reappeared again whole with legs. Kizaru was completely fine. He looked at the running Apoo. "Yata no kagami" and from his hands appeared big beam of light and caught up with supernova. Next moment he appeared in place there beam ended, just in front of Apoo and delivered devastating dropkick to him, sending him to the ground hard. In an instant he appeared in front of Drake and kicked him right in the face destroying nearest building. Then he lifted his hand and from his fingers interrupted Light arrow, that strucked Basil. Kizaru went for the final blow, but his den den mushi ringed. After some Talk he took off for Strawhats, Leaving Kuma to deal with fallen pirates.

' Well That what you get in a serious fight against admiral' Naruto reasoned with himself. "Lets safe this poor excuse for pirates." Naruto jumped down from the roof and went straight to Kuma. Kuma saw him and said in mechanic voice "Uzumaki D. Naruto, bounty 30 millions berry, threat level-low". And… he turned away.

'I fucking cant belive it! He thinks I don't worth his time?'

"That's it! You fucking crossed the line. I am soo pissed right now!" and with that he direct his palm at ciborg….

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam. How was it good, bad, awesome? Leave some reviews please! And don't forget about BETA I still need it(him her). I gueess next chapter are going to be in Thursday.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: New ship

**Hi once again. First of all, I am really sorry for my terrible grammar and my spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I had a fever and didn't even check chapter for any mistakes. I hope to avoid that in future. Now I can comment some reviews.**

**1fan: 1) Read higher. 2) It was only Rayleigh(thanks Naruto of the Bijuus), everything else was spilled right. I checked from One Piece wiki.**

**The Black Ranger : I still working on that.**

**Wwefollower : Naruto will not join Strawhats, but they aren't going to be friends**

**Thanks everyone for honest reviews, especially whom mentioned my grammar.**

**And last thing. About pairings. Girls, except Hancock, will not be from One piece world. That's a final word. Anyway, to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Ship.<strong>

Drake was feeling like crap. Every single muscle in his body was caught in fire of agony. He had a HUGE headache like his head just had a meeting with the train. And wound on his side after beam, which was shot by new marine human weapon, didn't make it easier for him in his state.

'That the hell just happened?' He wondered. Last thing he could remember was how easy Kizaru caught with his fellow rookie Scratchmen Apoo and kicked him to the earth. But after that he didn't remember anything. His head was killing him, but he had to get out of the area, before he meet admiral again.

He slowly opened his eyes. For a few seconds his vision was blurry but in time everything returned to normal. First thing he saw was Urouge. He laid unconscious on the ground near him. Drake turned his head to the other side and saw Apoo and Basil Hawkins. They were all laying unconscious in the line.

'Did someone save us?' He asked no one. 'Red Flag' slowly rose from the ground. Pain was nearly intolerable, but still he got up to his feet and took a look around. He noticed what they were laying near the place there battle (if you could name that battle) with admiral took place. 'This isn't very good place to rest. Kizaru may be still here somewhere. I can not believe how hard it is to fight with admiral. And this Pacifista, Marines already have working models. It is nearly as strong as real shichibukai, only 100 times tougher.' Drake was ranting.

But when, something caught his attention. It was big crater, that he clearly remembered, wasn't here before. He slowly walked to the edge of it and looked down. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw that was at the bottom of it. There, right in the centre, was laying smoking body of Pacifista, he was complaining about earlier. It obviously was broken beyond repair, but he didn't saw any wounds that caused this. Body was just smoking and had minor burns on clothes. 'H-how? W-who? What happened?'

"Ah you already woke up." Drake heard pleasant voice from behind, that for some reasons send shivers down his spine. He turned fast to the direction, where voice was coming, but he quickly regretted his actions. His body was still sore from the beating and he winced in pain.

"I think you still need to refrain from sudden movements in the near future."

Now Drake could see the owner of the voice. He was tall and handsome young blond man. Rookie noted to himself whiskers like marks on his face. "Who are you?" Drake asked politely. 'If he is the one what took out Pacifista, I should be more careful around him' He though.

"Your savior, dumb ass. Who else?" Naruto replied rudely. His eyes was full of contempt. Drake shivered under his gaze. He was feeling like a child, what did something wrong, but couldn't understand what exactly.

'So, I was right. He saved us all, but how and why?' Drake reasoned with himself. That man in front of him took out an enemy, nor he, nor others rookies could not. He was really powerful, but why did he save them, Drake still could not understand.

"So what happened here? I don't remember how I got knocked out." Drake asked. He really didn't remember anything like that.

"Kizaru beat you and other fools. Really, what were you thinking, attacking admiral head on?" Blond savior began to rant. Why was he doing it anyway, he didn't know. Maybe it was his concern about potential ally, or it just was blow to his pride, what he took recently. Naruto just wanted to tell everything he was thinking and not really thinking about them.

"it was not in my plans to run into one of the admirals!" "Eah, eah." God! This guy was so playing on his nerves. "Anyway. Where is he now?' Drake asked. Rookie didn't want to meet Kizaru again. In near future….or never.

"After he beats **yours** asses, he left, leaving that piece of crap, which is now laying there, to deal with you." Naruto briefly described the situation to wondering man.

"And why is Pacifista is laying there it is now?" Drake asked like he really didn't guess. Oh, He knew that the man in front of him did this to new Marine weapon.' In the end it didn't turn so invincible.' But still, Drake wonder, how did he do that, if he and over 'Supernovas' only were able to draw some blood from robot. And the most amazing thing was, that the man didn't has any visible wounds.

"I have no idea. I came here after someone destroyed it." He lied so obliviously, with smile on his face. "Suppose I believe you. Still, you have my thanks for that you didn't left us to die here." Drake replied.

" Well, consider it an act of good will for my future possible allies. I think trustworthy friends are always needed. "Naruto said." I don't want to be rude, but I don't know you that well to be friends." Drake replied. He knew that such a powerful ally will be good thing but he still didn't trust that guy.

"Well I didn't said anything about now, did I? Just think about it till we meet in future and then, you will tell me your answer. I suppose you can handle it from here. I am leaving those guys on you." Naruto said, turned around and began to slowly walk away." Wait at least tell me your name!" Drake shouted to his savior. Naruto stopped and slightly turned his head to the side.

"You will find out soon."

And in a bright flash of blue he disappeared from the spot. Drake was surprised but quickly forgot about it as he spotted others rookies got up. 'I guess they need to know who saved us. It is least I can do here.'

* * *

><p>' I picked up his interest. He is the strongest out of rookies I have seen.' Naruto thought. He decided to walk to place there his crew was waiting for him. And there was his ship. 'My former ship.' He corrected himself.<p>

He came to the clearing there was small camp. Near was ordinary looking ship.' Still I will miss you Lady.' Naruto came closer to the camp and called "Neeel. I am baaack." From the biggest tent came woman. She was drop dead gorgeous. Waves of smooth and soft green hair dropped to her middle back. She had very feminine body despite all hard training she had gone through. Her face shined with angelic beauty and her amber eyes showed off her strength. She wore white clothes which consisted of pants and long jacket. The only thing that wasn't white was black obi and green katana sheath on her left side. Katana itself had silver guard and green handle matching her beautiful hair.

Her name was Neliel (I will tell her full name later). His childhood friend. And first love. And current lover. They went nearly all their lives together. She was first mate on his ship as well as very strong swordsman.

She came up to Naruto and hugged him. "So did you find Rayleigh?" she asked her captain. "Yeah, and guess what? We have new ship now! Finally I got ship that is cool and awesome just like me" He got hit in the head by sheathed katana. "Don't be so arrogant mister awesome. I hope you didn't cause us any unnecessary troubles?" She asked sternly. "No mommy I was good boy." He was hit again. "I am not old!" "And I didn't said anything about your age." They both exchanged with playful glares. They continued to do so until they both rushed to each other and started kissing.

After this hot make out session stopped he whispered in her ear. "Hey Beautiful girl. Do you want to go with me and look at my new big ship?" Neliel slightly shivered from his voice. She decided to play along with him. "Are you inviting me on a date mister pirate. Good girls are not supposed to date with bad boys." She gave him mockingly innocent answer. "Well we are going to look at my new ship and that's all." He began to persuade her. "Okay then mister pirate, I don't think you would betray my trust" She accept his offer.

"Well, flirt aside, where it is? I need to tell crew to get all stuff there from this ship to new one. "She asked, all playfulness gone from her words. "It is in the dock 56. Tell them to hurry up. I will wait for you here." He gave her an order, his tone is more business-like but still soft.

After all orders were given Naruto and Neliel took off to their destination. They had to be careful. The whole city looked like some kind of war zone. Pirates were fighting with marines in every corner of the city. On their way they met some more rookies who was beating marines like kittens, although they didn't impress him as much as Drake and Apoo. But there was one girl Jewelry Bonney. She had very interesting powers to manipulate age of human. It was interesting and dangerous ability. Naruto chuckled imaging Kizaru in his youth. 'He must be always was laid back bastard even then he was a child.' He thought. Speaking of devil, Kizaru was still somewhere around here. They should be more careful not to attract any attention if they wanted to avoid him.

It took them 5 hours to just get there, their crew were already waiting for them with all the stuff from the ship and were ready to load it to the new ship… which was missing. Someone from the crew came up to them and reported. "Captain, we searched the area but there is no signs of ship nearby. That should we do?"

Naruto sighed. Nel was really the only one he could trust with anything."Are you stupid? It is hidden ship. Of course you could not find it or it was not called hidden. I and Neliel go check up first. You will wait here until we return, understood?" He glared at unlucky sailor. Said guy straightened and said loudly, as if Naruto could not hear him "Ay ay captain"

Naruto dismissed loud guy and walked to the edge of the water. Nel came up from behind and said quietly."Well it looks like Rayleigh didn't believe you and direct you to false place."

"No. It is here, just not here." "That do you mean?" She didn't understand that he was saying."Look in water." Nel did so and true to his words there was big bubble under it near sea bottom. Because of bubble she couldn't say anything about ship's appearance but the only thing she could see it was big. Between them and bubble was big distance but it still looked huge.

"I wonder that it looks like…."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam. Hey next chapter will be sooner(probably in two days) so don't be upset. If my grammar is still as bad as you saying, just tell me about it and I will not update till I find beta. Don't forget to review and if it possible tell me that exactly I am doing wrong in grammar. I repeat my school give me no actual knowledge about English( The amount of it is so miserable(I am sad))<strong>


	4. Chapter 3:Everyone has their own battle

**Hi boys and girls. I promised not to update till I find beta, but I still cant find anyone. Ether they don't suit for me, ether they don't answer to my messages. I will continue looking, but for now be patient. Also my story read over 3000 people(not hits) and only 22 reviews half of them about Rayleigh( Don't forget I write not from English version I thought it was Raily). Are you serious? Where all whose peoples who add this story to their favorite? **

**Ahh who cares, I still love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Everyone has their own battle.<strong>

"Alright genius, you found it but how are we suppose to raise it to the surface?" Neliel asked him. "It is pretty big and you cannot swim in the water. We need a crane here." She began to plan their next step. "There is no need for that. It is on anchor. We just need to remove it and ship will go up." He explained to her." Let our crew do it, while they deal with it you and I are going to look at situation in the city, ok?""Alright I will give the orders and meet you at the dock entrance." With that Nel walked to tell them that to do. Naruto Went to the other direction.

* * *

><p>Not so far away Luffy and his crew were fighting with on eof Pacifista. The battle was very hard and Strawhats were losing pretty badly. They couldn't deal any real damage. The only 'wound' was ripped clothes on fake shichibukai's shoulder.<p>

Strawhats surrounded deathly machine. Zoro was wounded pretty badly but he was stubborn guy and rushed to attack an enemy. "Zoro, you idiot, stop!" Luffy and Sanji rushed after him but was too slow. Pacifista oppend its mouth and directed deadly beam of energy at Zoro. But sudden sounds of hooves was heard and Chopper rushed to stop ciborg.

"Hoofprint, Blizzard Rose!" He began to beat Kuma with powerfull punches to midsection. Each punch left read print of hoof which resembled sakura petal. His attack was powerful and could move giant few meters back. But Kuma quickly came to his senses. After all robots didn't feel the pain. It grabbed Chopper and directed his palm at brave reindeer and began to charge another beam.

"Strong Hammer!" Franky punched other ciborg's hand with his steel fist and beam flew to another direction. Chopper jumped to the side and Franky continued his assault."Franky boxing." He began to deliver blows to slow opponent. But he missed final blow and Kuma and was sent flying from strong punch. Robin used her devil fruit abilities to catch flying Franky.

Brook run up the tree and jumped high in the air above shichibukai. "Take this. Swallow boh eh avant!" Skeleton tried to pierce him from above, but sword slightly penetrate metal skin and stuck in place, successfully holding Brook in place. Fake Kuma raised his head up and opened his mouth. Blinding light appeared again. "Special Attack, Atlas Comet!" Our long nosed sniper let mini bomb fly from his slingshot. It separated in the air and each new bomb hit dead on. Ussop and Brook took this chance to run away from ciborg. Last attack done its job and Kuma fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Last shot hit in the open mouth destroying him from inside. He is like me, half-man, half-machine" Franky told his thoughts to his crewmates.

But Kuma was far from done. He slowly rose up to his feet and saw Nami runnig. He opened his mouth to shoot her but Robin saw it and formed four big hands which slammed shut his mouth. All the energy behind beam was unleashed inside ciborg and Kuma fell to his knees. Nami used the chance to deliver her strongest attack. "Thunder lance tempo!" Lightning appeared from small cloud from behind Kuma and connected with the end of her staff. But that didn't stopped pacifista. It began to shoot at every direction. Stawhats understood that ciborg lost his aim and tried to use that. Sanji started to spin and his leg became red from heat. Cook rushed to attack "Diablo Jambe, Flamble Shot" and kicked mad ciborg. He flew right at Zoro. Two others zoros and six blades appeared from nowhere "Asura, Nine Lightening Slashes." And finally Luffy appeared in the air. "Gear Third!" His hand grew huge. Pacifista aimed another deathly beam at captain.

Tension was unbelievable. It was the most important moment. Either Luffy finish this battle either they are all finished."Gomu-Gomu no Giant Rifle" His huge fist slammed Kuma into the ground. The battle was finally over.

Everyone tried to catch their breath. The battle took all of them and they were tired as hell."I cant believe we won." Franky said to his friends. " Yeah you right, we need rest, but firstly we need to hide somethere. I don't think we will win another battle like that." Sanji warned crew. " You are right, just wait a few minutes." Luffy answered. He was breathing very hardly because he used gear second and third too much for a one day.

"Damn, you guys bring too much trouble." Voice was heard suddenly. Mugivaras looked around trying to find the source of new voice." Chopper caught a dark silhouette high on the branches of the tree." Look up!" He cried

"Hoisa." Stanger jumped from branches to the ground creating crater in the process. Big cloud of dust rose from this flashy entrance."Shame on you PX-4, all the money we spend on you could provide the entire battle ship." Then the dust settled, Luffy and others could see new arrivals. It was a large man with a stocky build similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His face and haircut, however, looked like that of a child, except for the large scar extending from his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. His outfit consisted of a shirt that resembled a giant brown bib or apron with an emblem meaning 'heaven' on the front, and a large red and white rope. He also had bandages wrapped around his right fist and elbows, along with the Kanji 'battle' tattooed on his left bicep. He had a huge, two-edged axe, as tall as himself, and just as large.

But the most horrible thing was that with him was another pacifista. "This shichibukai again! Is he the real one!" Usopp, Brook and Chopper cried. "Real or not, we cant stand another fight." Sanji realized their bad situation.

"Who are you axe boy?" "How can you give names to people, based on their weapons? You don't need to ask because I will not tell you anything. I am one of the best guards in the world and besides I am not talkative."

"At least tell us your name!" Usopp said in frustration. " I am not going to tell you anything. As I was saying already, I am most not talkative guy in the world, Sentomaru "

"…."

"So your name is Sentomaru." Usopp repeated.

"…."

"You learned my name because I wanted it." Snetomaru lied obliviously trying to save his self proclaimed reputation as the 'most not talkative guy in the world'. "Go PX-1" With this words another Kuma glowed brightly and explosion absorbed the whole place.

Whole crew was blown away but quickly regained their foot.

"He attacking with beams, not paws. That means there are at least three of them. What the hell is going on?"Sanji cursed "I doesn't matter now, we will think about that later" Zoro replied. He couldn't even talk without pain from his wound." I don't think we will handle another fight like that. And don't forget there is admiral after our heads."

The situation was worse than ever for Luffy crew. They were tired, beaten and they were going to meet another marine who could be as strong as Aokiji. Mugiwara's crew was soundly defeated in fight with lazy admiral. So Luffy did the hardest decision for him. It went against his believe to never give up or run away.

"You are right. We must retreat. Split to smaller groups and run." All crew was shocked to the core, but they understood captain decision and began to run away. Nami, Sanji, Franky. Zoro, Usopp, Brook. And lastly Luffy, Robin and Chopper. "We will meet in three days near Sunny!"

Luffy gave his last command.

Pacifista took after first group and Sentomaru after Luffy and his group. Robot Quickly caught up with Nami and others. They stood no chance against huge war machine. Luffy couldn't hope to fight with strong Haki user such as Sentomaru and just after one hit he was sent flying to the nearest pile of rubble. But second group was the most unlucky. Zoro saw with the corner of his eye strange flash of light. Very tall man in bright yellow suit appeared out of nowhere on their path. Swordman tried to look at the new enemy but failed. Everywhere was that annoying blinding yellow light. But he saw figure lifting hand and suddenly beam appeared from its finger quickly penetrating Zoro.

" At last you are here. Kizaru ojiki(uncle)" Sentomaru said to new appeared admiral." Kizaru? This man is admiral!" Robin warned her friends.

"It is over for you….Pirate Hunter Zoro…" Carefree Admiral lifted his leg above fallen swordsman and charged his Super Kick of Absolute Destruction.

Now the situation was critical for Mugiwara crew.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else<p>

Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law with their crews were fighting with another Pacifista. First was Kid's crew. Killer was trying to cut giant with his blades but Kuma blocked every slash with his metallic hands. Killer used said hands as support and did a backflip to get away from enemy. As he landed few feet away from Kuma his crewmate with sewn mouth ran up to Robot and opened his mouth. Big stream of hot flames swallowed big guy. Pacifista lit up but soon shake the fire off. All of their attempts failed. Next was Trafalgar's crew. Two guys and white bear attacked head on. They were using some karate moves on him but pacifista smashed two guys away with its big hands. Bear tried to get him but despite its size Pacifista avoided all kick and punches. Then he tried to kick robot in the leg. Bad choice. The kick connected but it did more harm to bear. He fell to the floor clutching his leg. Pacifista lift his huge fist to finish the enemy.

"Room" Big sphere appeared on the battle field."Shambles" Trafalgar changed fallen bear with his big new subordinate. Jean Bart caught both Pacifista's hands and began to struggle against other giant.

"I will deal with him." Kid created huge hand from metal things around him and tried to smash them both. Jean jumped out of the way just in time. But Robot wasn't so lucky Kid smashed Pacifista in to the ground.

"Ha, it is done." Kid smirked and walked away."Not yet Eustass." Surgeon of Death warned his fellow captain Readhead looked around and saw completely unharmed Kuma."You are still alive?" Captain roared gathering huge metallic hands again. Kuma just removed the glove and directed his palm at pirate. Light begam to gather around his hand.

Pirates didn't knew that will happen next.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Nel saw it all because Strawhats and others crew were fighting not far from each other. 'Well, well they are all screwed without help. I just need to decide who will need our help.' "Nel that do you think, help them?" he asked his gorgeous first mate. She looked at him with surprise but it quickly turned in to frown." Why do you ask? You still will do that you decided." She answered sternly."But I love you"Captain tried to calm her down. Perhaps it worked. Nel just sighed "Yea, right."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam. There is another chapter. Do you like it? Lets be good boys and girls and write me some good reviews. I hope to update is a poll in my profile about Naruto's role in war. I just cant to decide that to choose. It will be open long enough. War will be at least in 6 chapters. You can also write whom do you want in Naruto's crew. Not from one piece, but from naruto and bleach(women preferred) I need name and abilities that can cope with One piece world( Like Nel will be swordsman in this fic). Most interesting will appeared.( Yoruichi already in) I will tell in next chapter some of the women from harem.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Rescuing the pirates

**Hi boys and girls. It was busy holidays and you are all know it ( besides, my school work is killing me) No one looked at the poll in my profile, I hope that you will vote. As for characters, I would really be grateful if you don't write just the character that you want to give me an idea you like( so I would like it too) And don't forget to give the powers(Venas gave me a huge list of characters, but I don't need the list because I can remember them myself, I need something interesting like Revan the Wicked did(he sent me a message)) But still thanks to Revan, Venas and others.(also pantherjtg and Venus wrote absolutely similar reviews?WTF)**

**Chapter 4: Rescuing the pirates.**

Naruto watched both battles some more. From one side was Luffy. This kid was interesting. He was brave and stood up for his friends. He had potential to become Naruto's rival in the future. On the other hand there were the two supernovas. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law. Kid was cruel and ruthless but it wasn't so bad for a pirate, perhaps even good. Trafalgar was a mysterious person. Naruto didn't know anything about him besides obvious things like the bounty on his head. But you could tell he was the mastermind. Guys like him always had some plans.

Plans. Naruto had one too but it was half ruined by the news of the execution. But it didn't matter anymore, Naruto already had a new one, even better than the previous.

Saving Luffy would be a pleasant thing, but he must think about himself first. He could live without a rival but he couldn't survive in this new world without strong allies. And Trafalgar Law with Eustass Kid could become one of them. He already helped four from elevens, why not help more by saving these two. The Supernovas were strong but most interesting for him was Drake, Kid, Trafalgar, Apoo and Boney.

"They will go far in the New world." Naruto said to himself.

Neliel heard him and wondered "What are you talking about?"

He turned and looked at her with love in his eyes. Naruto approached closer and kissed her on the lips. She was soo cute with this curious face, he just couldn't resist.

"It doesn't matter my love. Well I made my mind. We will help those two. But after that I have to fight with Kizaru." Naruto told her.

….

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You told me that we need to avoid him or our plan will blow apart." She screamed and hit him with her sword again. But this time it didn't collide and went thru him.

"Neliel I have another plan, but I wont tell you because I know you will be mad. We will help them and after that I will fight with Kizaru. Alone. You will sail our new ship out of here. In two months you must arrive to Impel Down. That is all I can say right now." He instructed her.

His voice and eyes told her he wasn't joking. And after some moments of hesitation she slowly nodded and with that they left. As they were nearing the place, two captains fought with human weapons.

Naruto snapped his head to the side. "Nel. Go alone. After you save them do as I said." And with that he disappeared with the same blue flash.

-With Supernovas and Pacifista-

BOOOM

There was a bright flash of light and a huge explosion after that. Kid, Trafalgar and their crews slowly got up from the ground feeling dizzy. It was impossible to fight with Kuma. He took everything they threw at him and he came out like they weren't even trying. This terminator just couldn't be beaten, or so they thought. As they stud up to fight with it yet again the green haired figure appeared between them and their enemy. She was clad in white and had a beautiful katana at her left hip.

" Kha-kha who the hell are you?" Captain Kid asked, the explosion having a visible toll on him.

She slightly turned her head at him and glared with one visible hawk-like eye. "I would appreciate if you be less tactless with people who want to help you." She said to the redhead pirate.

"Drop it lady, You can't beat him. Just stand aside and we will defeat him instead." Another captain tried to reason with the girl. He didn't like to hurt cute girls or see them getting hurt. And this one was definitely cute.

Suddenly pacifista turned its metal head to scan the new arrived girl. After some moments Kuma said with a dead metallic voice

"Mermaid Neliel, bounty 10 million berri, treat level-low"

…." HAHAHAHA Girl, What are you doing here with a bounty so low? How have you got on Sabody in one piece? And you want to help us? HAHAHAHAH!" Eustass laughed loudly keeping his hands on ribcage because he was feeling like they could crack anytime from his laugh.

Nobody noticed it because she had her back to them and Pacifista…. It didn't cared much but a slight blush appeared on her cheeks from the embarrassment she was feeling. But otherwise she didn't reacted to his words. She just put her right hand on the katana hilt and slowly began walking to the death machine. But as she was nearing it her steps were faster and faster and soon she started to run. Her speed accelerated until she vanished out of sight. And the next moment she appeared in front of Kuma in mid jump reaching his head level. Nel instantly pulled her katana from its sheath and slashed at his metal neck. The result was astonishing for two captains and their crews. Although the head was not severed, the katana still cut at least three quarters of it. Next she planted her legs on his chest and used it as stable surface to jump. Greenhead landed few meters from the now destroyed cyborg and slowly began to walk towards the crew, breathless at what had happened. Indeed the site was breathtaking because it was so impossible. Here was some noname girl with a miserable bounty and she defeated the enemy who nearly destroyed them all. To add them more humiliation she had done it in just one hit.

"Bounty doesn't show strength, you better remember that Eustass Kid." She said with a visible dislike for the redhead captain. Neliel looked aroud and saw everyone gaping and staring at her like she was one of the Younko. Seeing as nobody wasn't going to say anything to her 'was that a white bear? He is perversely creepy' she decided to break the silence herself. "My name Is Neliel and I am from Uzimaki D. Naruto's crew. He wished to save you so he sent me here to help with Kuma."

BOOOM! Broken body of Pacifista exploded in the backround

"Uzumaki… nope, never heard of him. Better say, would you like to join my crew?" Trafalgar tried to flirt with the cute and unbelievably strong girl. But she just glared at him and continued, "My captain gives his regards and hopes that we will be allies in the future. I will take my leave now." And true to her words she quickly left in the direction of the docks.

'Naruto, don't be stupid.'

-With Naruto-

'Yes my plan is very crude but its going well. Previous plan was way better though.' And with this thoughts he neared the place where the battle between Strawhats and Pacifistra took place. As the blond got in sight of said battle he saw how Kuma sent all crew in flight. 'Dammit, even the real Kuma is here' He got something strange from his pocket and put it on his finger. It was a very simple dark grey ring. Then again he reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of capsule and put it in his mouth. 'Just wait for the right time.'

-With Straw… Luffy-

They were all gone Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Franky and Brook. They just disappeared. Everything was bad. First there was one Pacifista, then another and this guy with a big axe. Then everything became even worse – admiral himself decided to deal with them and believed that this situation wasn't the worst. It became like that when the real Kuma appeared on the battlefield. He just touched them and they disappeared. All his precious nakama gone, and he couldn't do nothing to save them. Bitter tears of anger at himself, at his weakness, rolled down his face and now it was his turn.

Kuma stood towering over his broken body "We will never meet again"

Luffy quickly snapped his head and glared at his friend's killer. It was all he could do, just glaring at him and wishing he was stronger. Kuma's hand neared painfully slowly and when it got to it's target Luffy too was gone.

'Now it's time' our blond hero thought and came out of his cover. He walked a bit and fell to his knees.

"No… Luffy and others… gone" he said loud enough for everybody to see. Everybody turned to him and had different looks. Kizaru just looked at him with curiosity, Sentomaru just looked bored thinking it was another lowly pirate. And Rayleigh was wondering what Naruto was doing, clearly not believing his play.

Then Naruto stood up and glared at yelled admiral, "You! It's all your fault. They died because of you." And he ran at him, his hand went back ready to punch taller man. Rayleigh thought about stopping him but decided against that. Naruto clearly had a plan, otherwise it was just dumb to attack an admiral head on. Sentomaru and both Kumas, the cyborg and the real one didn't even lift a finger, not in the slightest afraid for the admiral wellbeing. Kizaru himself stood not doing anything to defend himself. He just stood at the same spot, looking at blond and wondering if he was stupid?

And then Naruto hit.

Yes he hit.

He hit damn hard.

Kizaru's sunglasses shattered from the impact and he flew far far away and crashed in some random building, totally destroying it. Naruto stood with rage clearly visible in his eyes and his breathing was rapid. Everything went silent for a moment. Just as some known to as pirate crew, Sentomaru looked at him in disbelieve. This noname guy sent an admiral flying.

A FREAKING ADMIRAL.

Rayleigh just smirked at that. It was hard to say anything about the real Kuma's thoughts because his poker face was the best poker face out of all. And Cyborg…. Well its just a cyborg.

Slowly dust settled and Kizaru slowly got up from pile of rocks. Then he began to speak from the place there he landed "You are scaaaaaryyyyy. It actually…" But the end of his sentence was already told near Naruto, with his right leg posed to strike the blond enigma. "…Hurt"

He kicked so hard that he couldn't stop his leg. Again something unbelievable happened. Blond pirate ducked barely avoiding the light speed kick. It was still very close, few millimeters and his scalp would be removed from his head. And not to lose a chance of lifetime he elbowed the admiral's exposed back. Again yellow man was sent flying the second time. Now Sentomaru took actions and attacked the blond's back with the blunt side of his giant axe. Strangely, the pirate didn't avoid this strike, although it was slower than Kizaru's attack, but Sentomaru gave it no thought. But he didn't see the smirk that played on blond's lips. No one saw it. As Naruto fell to the ground he swallowed a capsule that he had, all this time, kept in his mouth.

Kizaru got up and looked at the blond. He lay on the ground, not getting up anytime soon. Admiral sighed. He was hoping the mysterious pirate would give him an interesting battle, as he clearly knew how to use haki and even avoided his kick. Well maybe he has the devil's luck.

"What do we do with him?" his subordinate asked.

"Just take him with others to Impel down" His voice was without any playfulness and stretching words, so out of his character. He looked around only to find that Rayleigh was already gone. "Dammit"

**Also I decided that chapter length will be 2000 words. Sorry if you like longer chapters but I need to write chapter in one go(third chapter took me a month but other 3 took just week because I wrote chapter per evening).Besides I write very slow. To tape that chapter I had to sit at computer for 6 hours(taping thinking correcting mistakes, looking in the dictionary for words I don't know.)It is very tiring. This chap is betaed. So I hope my fic will be lot better when it was. ****DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
